Payback
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After going through another prank war, po asks for back up, but the problem is, payback will lead into a dangerous situation (Sometimes)


Po and monkey have been in prank wars numerous times now, but eventually it was gonna push po to his limits. Recently monkey pranked po when before dinner, he put glue on his chair, and at dinner, when po sat down, he didn't know what was going on, he was wondering why monkey was giggling, he thought monkey had a prank planned and sometime soon or later he would be the victim yet again, but what he didn't know is that he was already a victim, after he finished his food, po tried to stand up but as he did, the chair was stuck to his butt as it was lifted off the ground, monkey and the other members of the five began laughing at him, po then glared at his friend.

"Monkey !" Po yelled at him as he tried pulling the chair off with no luck, it made monkey laugh so hard he fell on his back kicking his feet up and down, po then moved out of the kitchen still fighting with the chair, tigress then confronted monkey for what he did, she didn't like what po just went through.

Po was in his room starting to boil in anger, he needed to get payback at monkey, so he wrote a message to someone he knew very well, and would stand up to him at all cost.

The next two days past, morning was rising and it was about 2 hours before the gong goes off, po was outside rubbing his hands together hoping the plan works out good.

"HEY PO" yelled a person, po looked down and walking up the stairs was his buddy, tiger, he was in some pranks before so he had no problem helping po out, he walked up to po and bro hugged him, after separating po broke the silence.

"Did you bring him ?" po asked in a quiet exciting tone.

"Yes I did man" tiger said smiling, and out crawled tarantula, one of tiger's friends from the emerald palace, he crawled out from behind his neck and onto his left shoulder, po gasped in shock asked he could hardly believed that tarantula was a kung fu master and a friend of tiger he reached out one of his front legs for a shake, po slowly reached out his paw and shook it, greeting each other.

"You ready buddy ?" tiger asked looking over at tarantula.

"Yeah I am." Tarantula said, po told them that they had to be quiet because everyone was fast asleep, and they can't wake anyone up or they would ruin the plan, they walked into the barracks, and snuck through the hallway up to monkey's room, po opened the door just a small crack to see monkey fast asleep as he smirked evilly.

"Sleep well little monkey, sleep well." Po whispered, tarantula crawled down tiger's left arm towards the door.

"Do it, do it, do it." tiger whispered, urging tarantula to get in and scare monkey, he crawls in and tiger slowly shuts the door, after he does, po and tiger laugh as quietly as they could.

In monkey's room, tarantula crawled across the room up to monkey's bed, he crawls up the bed as he saw monkey laying face first on his bed with his head rotated to the left, but he was fast asleep, he starts crawling up his back up to his head, tarantula crawled up to his left cheek and tickled his nose, monkey scratched up and thought nothing of it, tarantula then crawled onto his mouth, monkey felt the movement, realizing it was some sort of bug, his eyes shot open and he looked down on his face, seeing the spider.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" monkey's scream could be heard for about a mile and a half across the mountain's, after the scream stopped, po and tiger started laughing out loud like crazy, the rest of the five rushed out of their rooms and saw po and tiger by monkey's door laughing their butts off, they then run over to them.

"Po, Tiger what's going on ?" tigress asked, they tried to explain but they were stuck in their laughter that it was preventing them from explaining. Po then explained as much as he could do.

"I messaged tiger for help and I had to get back at monkey." Po said, tigress then crossed her arms with a blank stare, not that she was mad, but surprised as she replied with "oh really."

"What prank did you pull on him." mantis asked, tiger calming down from the laughter managed to say two words.

"Wait for it." tiger said, two seconds later they then heard monkey scream

"SPIDER" monkey screamed. Tiger pulled the door open to reveal monkey welding his small sword at the spider.

"You better leave me alone or I'll cut your legs off." Monkey said as he nervously threatened the spider. He was then interrupted by laughter, he looked through his door to see po, tiger and the five laugh at him, when tigress laughed she giggled and covered her mouth.

"What ? Why are you laughing at this ?" monkey asked confused, how can they be laughing at him with a spider in the room, Tiger walked in laughing still a little bit.

"Monkey, it was a joke, that's tarantula. He's my friend and teammate on kai's furious five." Tiger said, monkey look over to tarantula who was smiling, he uses one of his front legs and waves at him.

"What up man ? don't worry I mean no harm." Said tarantula, monkey calmed down but was still nervous, tiger reached out his left arm, tarantula shoots a webs and zips over onto tiger's arm and crawled up on his left shoulder, after he did, he turns over to the five and introduces him to the five, it caught most of them by surprise, but tigress was quite amused, suddenly shifu walks into the hallway.

"What in the world is going on here ? I heard screaming" shifu asked, po, tiger and the five turn over to him and tiger was the first on to speak.

"Oh, that was monkey, I just pulled a prank on him from his sleep, though they weren't in on it." tiger said as he pointed over to the other members of the five but po was in on it, shifu slapped his forehead and sighed.

"This is really getting old, sooner or later these prank wars have to stop, I don't who started or not, but it's gonna cause more damage, do you understand ?" shifu said, monkey heard what he said and walked to his doorway, po tiger and monkey bowed to him with respect and looked back up, tiger then looked over at tarantula.

"Ok tarantula, jokes over, you can go, I'll meet back at the emerald palace." Tiger said, tarantula took his front legs and bowed to tiger, he shot multiple webs swinging out of the barracks, shifu was surprised, he never met him before at all.

"Who was that ? is that a member of kai's emerald palace ?" shifu asked, tiger explained who he was and shifu said he can stay at the jade palace for as long as he wants today, with that being said, they went into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

Po decided to make his breakfast soup and serve it to his friends and mate. After he made seven of them, he places them on the table, the master's took their seats, tiger then needed to get some water first, after he walked over to the other side of the kitchen, monkey smiled and quietly puts hot sauce and some hot pepper's into his soup. Monkey wanted to get tiger involved in his prank for what he just did, tiger then took a seat and the master's started putting the contents of the soups into their mouth's, suddenly, tiger's mouth started burning and gasping for cool air.

"MY GOSH, IT BURNS, IT BURNS !" tiger yelled out as he stuck out his tongue, the master's look up at him with confusion and worry, he snatched his water and poured the contents of liquid into his mouth, the water was pouring onto his fire shirt as he was drinking the water fast because he wanted his mouth to stop burning, monkey started laughing, po looked over at him with another glare.

"MONKEY !" po shouted to him, but monkey was laughing so hard he could hardly hear what people are saying and such. Tiger slammed the glass down, gasping for air as his mouth started cooling down, he heard monkey's laughter and shot a fiery glare at him.

"You lunatic, what's your problem?" tiger asked with anger, monkey looked at his face and started getting nervous, tiger tossed his chair back and slowly walked over to monkey clenching his fists, monkey walked back until he was stopped by the counter and caused tiger to walk closer to him, when he got closer, tiger intensely reasoned with him.

"You idiot, why do you always make po look like a laughing stock in front of his friends and my sister, I'm sick of you making everyone look like of fool when they fall for your pranks, though I never knew a lot of your pranks." Tiger said in anger, monkey started getting more nervosa.

"We only laugh at him for fun, not to make him look like he's someone different. I SWEAR." Monkey said with nervousness and shake in his voice, tiger responded with.

"Oh yeah ?" he asked, he snatched an egg from the counter and threw it at monkey, the shell broke and yoke was all over his face, po and the five got up as tiger was starting to lose his mind.

"Guys, please let's just calm down and move past this." Crane said, the walk a bit closer in case something was gonna go down, tiger lunged at monkey, but monkey jumped out of the way making tiger hit the counter, monkey giggle a bit, but tiger turns his head to monkey with a realistic tiger growl.

"Uh oh." Monkey said in nervousness again, tiger leaped at him, monkey moved, but tiger grabbed his tail and slammed him to the floor onto his back, tiger then grabbed his neck and slammed him into a wall and squeezed his throat, as he did, the five and po walked in to break it up, po and tigress broke tiger's hold, pulled him back and held him tight by his arms as he tried to charge back at monkey as mantis, crane and viper guarded him and check up on him.

"Tiger relax, just calm down, it's over." Po said in an attempt to calm him down, tiger chilled a bit but was still struggling.

"Just take a deep breath, please." Tigress said in a pleasing tone, that was enough for tiger to calm down, they then place tiger in a chair so they can reason with him, tiger then realize what he did and he couldn't help his anger sometimes, and sometimes monkey get's carried away with his jokes and decides to do them less often as possible, after calming down, tiger and monkey stood up and walked towards each other.

"Hey monkey, I know people lose their minds sometimes, but, I'm sorry that I went all crazy." Tiger said feeling bad on how he went on monkey.

"It's all fine tiger, I understand what people feel sometimes, and trust me, people have went hard on me before after I did those things." Monkey said feeling a little bad, but managed to smile. He then looked over at po with some guilt left in him.

"Po, i know we joke around and all, but i'm sorry if my pranks embarrassed you on many occasions." monkey said, po gave a smile following a reply.

"Eh don't be monk, That's what being friends is about." po said, tigress gave him a smile as learned yet another lesson, Tiger and Monkey shook hands moved past that incident, after that, tiger stayed for training until he decided to go back to the emerald palace, but monkey still has a couple pranks in mind, so po has to watch out, he won't know where, he won't know how, but eventually monkey will strike with a prank at some point although he'll try to dodge the bullet.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this one shot, anyways there is a petition to save kfp LOA and bring it back on the air, try to look for it where you can, and I know it's been a while but I have been busy with a lot of things, but I had enough time to come up with this story and had the time to make it, but anyways, stay tuned and remember to fallow favorite and review, until next time, BE COOl**


End file.
